Campus Crush (Classic)
Campus Crush is one of two featured stories first available when you first load the app. It has 115 episodes in total. With the the subjects as Mystery, Drama and Romance. The location of Campus Crush in at''' Lockwood University'. Teaser TBA. Plot 'Prologue' The Protagonist is enrolled into a school named Lockwood University. She meets her roommate Angie, they immediately become friends Angie suggests going and meeting some sororities You go down and meet Darcy, the head of Omicron Mu Tau and Charlotte, the representative of Upsilon Beta Lambada Later, you get called by someone in Eta Rho Pi. 'Body' TBA: The Protagonist continues her feud with Prissy. 'Climax' TBA: The Protagonist creates a diversion to revive an old Frat. 'Epilogue' The Protagonist decides to leave Lockwood University and exchanges her special place for a another student who enrolls at Lockwood. Prissy apologises for her actions against the Protagonist and she wishes her luck at her next school and adventure, the Protagonist acknowledges her and decides to wish her luck aswell. Prissy shrugs it off a little with a laugh and says she won't need it, but thanks her anyway. Angie then feels quite disappointed to know that she's leaving and continuesly says she will miss her, even though she turned out to be a spy. The Protagonist laughs and says, ''"I got to be honest, you were a good spy." Angie offers to help pack and then lets the Protagonist go with a long hug. She then says goodbye to some of her other friends and gazes at the school for a few minutes, only to leave the next minute, and saying notes to herself. Characters 'Main Characters' *'Protagonist (You)' - The Player Character, only female and must be named. *'Angie' - The Player's roomate. *'Hayes' - The Player's RA, meaning Residential Assistant. 'Supporting Characters' *'Clarke' - An RA of an unknown floor. *'Luis' - One of the player's classmates in Geology. *'Prissy' - Representative of the Eta Rho Phi. Stereotypcall Popular girl *'Darcy '- Representative of Omricon Mu Tau. She does not believe in tiles and is a hipster. *'Charlotte '- Representative of Upsilon Beta Lambda. *'Nicole' - One of the girls from the Eta House, she is a Kappa. She is rude and blackmails the protagonist. *'Courtney' - The closest friend of Prissy. She is nice to the protagonist *'Illiana' - A close friend of Prissy and Courtney, she is a part of Eta. Not the smartest but she is sweet and caring. *'Emily' - One of the girls from the Upsilon House, close friend of Charlotte. *'Haley' - A socialite and upper-class girl of Lockwood. *'Karen' - The woman at the front desk in the office, aswell as a support unit member. She is a bit rude to the protagonist. *'Victor' - A classmate of the Player. He is a bit of a player. *'Lexy '- A tempered upper-class girl. *'Blaine '- Real name Carter, adressed as Blaine is the player's TA. *'Byron '- The cool guy, he is a vocalist and songwriter. He seems to have a crush on Angie. *'Justin' - Angie's ex-boyfriend.that can't seem to let her go. He is abusive and mean *'Kyle '- A member of Xi, possible Representative. He is a stereotypical jock. *'Sam '- A member of Xi. Groups The groups play a large role in the plot of Campus Crush. Groups are technically houses for the students at Campus, they are optional to join and aren't compulsory. In each group, everyone calls each other a sister or brother, since they belong in a house. According to Karen, there are more than three sororities but there is a top three, which the player can only choose from. These groups are catagorised into three, Sororities, Frats and Neutrals. Neutrals can be called Frats because it is lead by a Male Coordinator. 'Sororities' *'Eta Rho Phi' - The Popular People. (Queen Bees) ♀ orginallyy known as Kappa Kappa Gamma *'Upsilon Beta Lambda' - The Smart Ones. (Brains) ♀ originally known as Chi Omega Chi *'Omricon Mu Tau '- The Hipsters. (Subculture-based) ♀ originally known as Delta Zeta Beta 'Frats' *'Xi '- The Athletic Ones. (Jocks) ♂ originally known as Theta 'Neutrals' *'DEAD '- The Free Society. (Freedom/No Rules) ♂♀ Stands for Data Ellipse Alpha Data * Gender symbols indicate which gender are allowed to join and be a member of. Gender symbols indicate which gender are allowed to join and be a member of. Gallery image-2.jpg hqdefault.jpg campus-crush-1-0-s-386x470.jpg campus-crush-2-1-s-307x512.jpg campus-crush-1-2-s-386x470.jpg campus-crush-1-4-s-386x470.jpg